


There, out in the darkness

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Illustration, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: По прошествии некоторого времени, не слыша ни звука, он бесшумно обернулся к двери и увидел свет сквозь замочную скважину. Этот свет казался зловещей звездой на черном фоне стены. Очевидно, там кто-то держал свечу и прислушивался.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	There, out in the darkness




End file.
